La giusta punizione
by queenseptienna
Summary: Purtroppo il consiglio scolastico non ha voluto espellerlo, pertanto ha affidato a me il compito di trovare un modo adeguato per punire il signor Karofsky.


- Signora Sylvester, non starà dicendo veramente sul serio? –

Quell'urlo terrorizzato e spaventato proveniva da dietro le porte di vetro anti proiettile dell'ufficio della nuova preside, in attesa del ritorno di Figgins. Vetri che quasi si infransero, ma sicuramente tremarono al boato che si sviluppò all'interno.

La frase era stata gridata in varie forme, ma il concetto era lo stesso, l'importante è che a pronunciarla fossero stati rispettivamente Will Shuester, Kurt Hummel e Dave Karofsky, mentre i padri dei due ragazzi si limitarono semplicemente a guardare, senza più un filo di sangue in corpo per lo shock.

- Vi pare che una nata a Panama e che ha dato una svolta decisiva alla Guerra del Golfo possa scherzare? – la donna sorrise appena, da dietro alla scrivania. – Per quanto io ami bistrattare la gente, trovo che il signor Karofsky qui presente abbia veramente oltrepassato il segno, con le minacce di morte al signor Hummel. Purtroppo il consiglio scolastico non ha voluto espellerlo, pertanto ha affidato a me il compito di trovare un modo adeguato per punire il signor Karofsky. –

Nella stanza cadde nuovamente il silenzio, mentre Sue si puliva le unghie sulla propria lucidissima tuta blu elettrico. – Disprezzi così tanto le doti di "Porcellana", vero Dave? Quindi ripeto ciò che ho detto. Fino alla fine dell'anno sarai obbligato a frequentare le prove del Glee Club, che avrà la precedenza sul Football e l'Hockey. Imparerai a lavorare con lui e al primo sgarro – si passò un indice sotto la gola – Sei fuori. –

Sia Shuester che Kurt si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di preoccupazione. Quella soluzione era sicuramente una punizione per Dave, ma lo era per lo stesso Kurt, che a quel punto lo avrebbe sempre avuto in giro libero di agire.

- E' inteso che, in qualunque momento, "Porcellana" dica solo una parola, io ti mando per strada a pulire i cassonetti della spazzatura, sono stata chiara? – rincarò la dose, fulminando con lo sguardo anche il genitore del ragazzo, che non poté fare altro che annuire gravemente, visibilmente e profondamente deluso dal comportamento del proprio figlio.

- Ragazzi, questo è Dave Karofsky, credo che lo conosciate tutti. – Will presentò il ragazzo ai membri del Glee Club, che gli riservarono solo occhiate di puro odio e ostilità per aver maltrattato un loro amico. – La Sylvester ha deciso di punirlo obbligandolo alla frequentazione del nostro club. Siediti vicino a Kurt e cerca di non infastidirlo, è chiaro? –

Lo studente sbuffò e a testa china si sedette al fianco di Hummel, osservandolo di sottecchi, ma l'altro lo congelò sul posto con una semplice occhiata di puro disgusto.

- Molto bene. – continuò Shuester, iniziando la lezione – Per questa settimana ho deciso di dividere il gruppo in tre squadre da quattro elementi ed ognuna sceglierà di esibirsi con un brano a propria scelta. –

- Professor Shue! – Rachel Berry alzò la mano in una posa che a qualcuno ricordò molto Hermione di Harry Potter. – Possiamo decidere noi i gruppi? –

- No. – l'insegnante rivolse lo sguardo a Karofsky – Le squadre le faccio io. –

Rachel abbassò la mano, delusa. Non voleva essere messa in gruppo con qualcuno che oscurasse il suo talento ed è inutile dire che nessuno voleva stare con lei.

- Primo gruppo: Mercedes, Artie, Rachel e Brittany. – con una mano fece il gesto di porsi al lato destro della stanza e un rapido conto dei ragazzi rimasti gli indicò che erano dispari. Poco male.

- Secondo gruppo: Tina, Finn, Sam, Santana e Quinn a sinistra, il terzo gruppo sarà formato da Kurt, Mike, Puck e… Dave. –

- Professore, non sono d'accordo! – strillò Hummel, saltando in piedi, totalmente indignato da quella scelta.

Will cercò di blandirlo. – Kurt, ascolta. Calmati. Sceglierai tu la canzone, i costumi e la coreografia. Cerca di lavorare su questo. –

Il ragazzo si gettò sulla sedia con aria sconsolata, mentre Puck e Mike trucidavano Dave con lo sguardo. A causa sua "Porcellana" avrebbe scelto dei brani da tagliarsi le vene e non avrebbero potuto fare niente per impedirlo.

Shuester lasciò loro qualche istante per decidere in quale canzone esibirsi e si sedette alla lavagna, aspettando e dirigendo tutta la sua attenzione al terzo gruppo che aveva appositamente formato in quel modo.

- Almeno sai cantare o ballare? – sibilò Puckerman a Karofsky, trucidandolo con lo sguardo e il giocatore di Hockey si limitò ad un gesto di diniego. – Perfetto, siamo fottuti. Kurt, fammi cantare della roba da fatine e giuro che ti butto nel cassonetto! –

- Ehi, come mai a te è permesso dirgli certe cose? – Dave ritrovò la sua antica baldanza e fece il verso al compagno, ma Puck gli torse un polso in un modo così rapido che nessuno se ne era neppure accorto.

- Perché io sono Puckzilla. E Kurt è mio _amico_. Io non lo picchio, non gli faccio male, non lo chiamo _finocchio_, gli tiro qualche granita in faccia e lo tiro nel cassonetto, ma lui è la mia vittima, quindi stagli alla larga o ti rompo le ossa Karofsky, intesi? –

Lasciò la presa è Dave sibilò di dolore.

- Grazie Noah. – Kurt fece un sospiro a quell'insolita dimostrazione di sostegno. – Avrei scelto la canzone. –

- Quale? – esclamò Mike, sperando che ci fosse da cantare poco e ballare tanto.

- "Pump it!" dei Black Eyed Peas. – sogghignò il giovane, guardando Dave negli occhi. – E dato che non mi si addice per niente la voce di Will., io farò Fergie. Voi Puck e Mike il resto. La parte principale la lasciamo al troglodita qui presente. –

Il suddetto troglodita spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per lo shock, senza neppure accorgersi del regale alzarsi in piedi del giovane. – Dato che non sa né cantare né ballare, farà una sonora figuraccia di fronte a tutta la scuola e dalla prossima settimana si prenderà anche lui le sue granite in faccia. –

Con quelle parole come eco, andò da Shuester a palesare il proprio verdetto.

Era ufficiale: Kurt Hummel, sotto quel faccino angelico, era un sadico bastardo. Peggio, era l'Enigmista!

Calcolò mentalmente in quanto tempo i suoi amici sarebbero venuti a sapere della sua militanza nel Glee e quanto ci avrebbero messo per voltargli le spalle e coprirlo di ridicolo.

Deglutì.

La sola idea di farsi ridicolizzare davanti a tutti era impensabile per lui e la colpa era tutta di Hummel.

Avrebbe voluto picchiarlo a sangue per quello scherzetto, ma se solo lo guardava tre secondi di troppo rischiava grosso e lui non voleva essere davvero espulso, non ci teneva proprio a rivedere quell'espressione delusa sulla faccia suo padre. Era stato un brutto colpo, così come gli si era stretto per un attimo il cuore alla vista di Kurt che si stringeva al braccio di Burt Hummel come un bambino.

Il solo pensiero della faccia di Kurt gli fece riversare di nuovo tutta la rabbia nelle vene. Alla fine di quella storia si sarebbe vendicato e lo avrebbe fatto nel peggiore dei modi.

- Karofsky, invece di perdere tempo, il tuo gruppo ti sta aspettando in auditorium. – gli fece presente Shuester, che lo intercettò nel corridoio. – Cerca di non fare tardi, Kurt sa essere molto spiacevole quando non si è puntuali. –

Dave si ficcò le mani in tasca e borbottò qualcosa prima di obbedire prendere la strada che portava alla sala prove, distratto dal ricordo di quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva preso un bel voto. Troppo tempo prima.

_Continua..._


End file.
